Alexis' Story A Supernatural Fan Fiction
by CaptainStarlord
Summary: When Dean and Sam meet Alexis Rose, a young aspring hunter whose dead hunter mother was killed by a demon. She is determined to help as soon as she finds out they are friends of Castiels. How do her and Cas know each other? Begins in Season Four.- NOT FINISHING (OC many be re-used in other one-shots)
1. The Girl & The Angel

**~ Chapter One~**

**~ The Girl and the Angel ~**

Her footsteps echoed loudly as she tried her best to carefully place down each step gently. Brushing a brown fringe out of her gentle grey eyes, she stared down the corridor before her. Wearing all black right down to her black converse shoes, Alexis Rose's appearance was what you'd expect of your typical tomboy teenage girl. Gripped firmly in Alexis' hand was what appeared to be a small hand gun with torch added to the top. Contained within the gun were rounds containing just simple rock salt. Many would ask what a teenager needed a gun containing rock salt for. Well Alexis or Alex as she preferred to be called was on a very special mission.

The corridor she was walking down was pretty lifeless. The walls were smashed with dust and the wallpaper was so faded that it was impossible to be able to tell what the so called pattern was. Alex stopped as she rounded the corner; her gaze fell upon the figure that stood in front of her. With a mop of blonde hair and a crimson white dress, the woman stared at Alex with her pure emerald eyes. Her skin was ghostly pale, well that was understandable. This woman was a spirit who had been injuring workers trying to knock down the building. She used to live here and her spirit was attached to this building. Many people who knew about this kind of stuff, just salted and burnt the bones, but that wasn't how Alex did it. Depending on the spirit, if it was too violent she did just that, but otherwise she used her 'gift' to help them pass on. Alex was different from most people. Firstly she knew about this secret supernatural world; Spirits, Vampires, Werewolves, Demons everything that went bump in the night was real, even Angels were real, Alex had seen pretty much everything. Secondly, she had a kind of power, it was complicated to explain where it came from, in fact even Alex didn't know.

"It's alright, I'm not here about the building, you didn't mean to hurt them did you?" Alex asked her, lowering her gun.

She nodded gently.

"You need to let go, I want to help you find peace, will you let me?" Alex softly asked.

She slowly nodded, tears falling from her eyes. Alex placed her gun down on the ground, to make her even more certain that she could trust Alex. Placing her hand on the woman's head, Alex closed her eyes and a warm, golden light bathed the woman. When the light vanished she was gone. Alex wiped her nose where she had a slight nose bleed from the strain of using her powers. Alex's powers as such; well the seeing things others couldn't; such as spirits when they didn't reveal themselves; sensing presences; and being a good judge of character, came naturally. The other stuff, sending spirits to the other side and who knows what else, well it took a strain at Alex almost like Alex's body couldn't contain all that power. She sighed as she looked at her watch it had just turned midnight.

"Time to head home, Janet will get home at two in the morning," Alex mumbled to herself, as she made her way out the building and down the moonlit street to 'home'…

The jet black impala came slowly to halt as the two Winchesters clambered out. It was the middle of June, and despite it supposedly being 'summer' there was a faint drizzle in the morning air. Dean Winchester looked over to his younger brother, Sam.

"So we are here based on gossip from Demons," Dean said to Sam, a little baffled.

"Dean, we can't take the risk that they are planning on attacking some girl, if it's true and she gets attacked that's on us," Sam explained, making logical sense as usual.

"Fine! Any ideas where we start looking?" Dean asked him.

"No idea," Sam replied to his brother's question. Dean just rolled his eyes this was going to be a long job, this girl could be anyone, "We better start looking then, there must be something important about her if demons want her!"

Sam nodded as the two brothers continued on their way. They were about to head into the local library when Dean phoned began to blast out 'Hells Bells' by ACDC.

"Hey Bobby, there a problem?" Dean spoke down the phone.

"You two idjits better get down here I may have some information on your little 'mystery' girl."

"But Bobby we just got here, give us chance!"

"I'm sure 10 minutes more driving won't kill you!"

"Fine on our way!" Dean snapped the phone shut, sighing to Sam.

Alexis looked up at the sky. _'It's be a week, when are you coming back? I know you're busy but you always managed to make time for me back then!' _Alex wondered as she sat on the bench underneath the large oak tree. It was lunch time, she's was stuck at school, and due to Alex's mission last night she was exhausted.

"Jeez, what time did you go to bed last night?"

Alex looked up to see Lauren Harvey staring down at her, stood either side of her were Joey Davies and May Horton. These three were Alex's closest friends, but they didn't know Alex as well as they thought they did. That was the way Alex wanted it stay, they should never know the true horrors of her life, and neither should Janet Watson, her foster mother who Alex lived with.

"You look like you're missing someone," May said as she plonked herself next to Alex, while the others sat opposite her.

"I guess I'm just missing my mom, that's all. We always used to spend summer together, yet it's another year without her," Alex lied. Well that was partly true, Alex's mother had died when she was a mere six. She still missed her, but that wasn't who she was thinking about. She always wondered when he'd being coming back. She always worried about 'him'. Hoping he'd come back safe and sound...

"So Bobby, I hope you didn't ask us here for nothing," Dean sighed, grabbing two beers out the fridge. Tossing one to Sam, he lent against a wooden desk.

"Well I won't have called you here if it wasn't useful information!"

"So what do know Bobby?" Sam asked.

"I think I have a pretty good idea who you are looking for."

"You do? Then who is she?" Dean demanded.

"Her name's Alexis Rose."

"Rose…" Sam muttered, the name seemed familiar.

"Yeah, Alexis is the daughter of Claire Rose, she was hunter."

"Was?" Dean ear pricked up more intently now.

"She died when Alexis was just six, murdered by a demon. Alexis is just a kid about thirteen now I'd guess. I knew her mom, we were friends. She was a bloody good hunter."

"So why are demons so interested in Alexis?" Sam questioned.

"She's different. I noticed it when I first met her."

"What like a psychic?" Dean asked.

"No, nothing like a psychic. She's more powerful in fact."

"So that's why the demons want her?" Sam guessed.

"I'd bet my money on it."

"Well then what are we waiting for, let's go find this kid," Dean cried. They suddenly heard the familiar sound of flapping wings. Dean looked over to see Castiel stood there.

"Castiel?" Sam exclaimed, puzzled by his sudden appearance.

"You shouldn't pursue this girl!" Castiel's tone seemed serious.

"Well hello to you too!" Dean mumbled sarcastically.

"I'm sorry but I can not allow you to go anywhere near this girl!"

"Well Cas, this girl going to get attacked by demons, pretty soon. So I think she's going to need some help," Dean replied.

"Let me handle that, just make sure you stay out of it!" he snapped, disappearing again.

"What the hell was all that about?" Sam asked, confused.

"You got me," Bobby grumbled.

"Well we still gotta protect this kid, come on Sam!" Dean cried, before he and his brother left. Bobby sighed…

Alex stopped in her tracks listening. Lauren, Joey and May turned to look at her. The four of them were on their way home.

"I just remembered Janet wanted me to pick up some milk from the store," Alex lied again.

"Oh okay, guess we'll see you!" May cried.

"Yeah see ya!" Alex called, as she rushed over the road and into an abandoned alleyway. She stopped, her trainers making ripples in the small puddle as she stepped in it.

"How long have you been following me?" she cried out. She turned to come face to face with two men, each in a suit. One had fair hair, while the other had darker more scruffy hair.

"You're good kid. FBI Agents-" the fair haired one started.

"Bullshit!" Alex cried, interrupting him.

"Excuse me?" the darker haired one asked.

"What a load of bullshit. You're not FBI! Who are you?" Alex questioned.

They paused looking at each other.

"You're not demons, so then you must be… hunters!" Alex guessed.

"Hunters? So you know then," the fair haired muttered.

"Course I do, have done for a long time. So I'll ask again, who are you?"

"I'm Dean Winchester, that's my brother Sam," Dean introduced.

"We know about you Alexis," Sam continued.

"Winchester? What do you know?" she snapped suspicious.

"It's okay, we're not going to hurt you, Alexis," Sam tried to convince her.

"I'm sorry Sam, but I don't know you, so I don't trust you. So what do you want?"

"You're in danger, demons are coming for you," Sam explained.

"Demons? Don't worry yourselves I'll be fine."

"You sure about that?" Dean asked.

"Yeah pretty sure."

"Well we're not leaving," Sam stated.

"Fine do what you want," Alex cried, waving as she was about to turn to leave.

"I warned you to stay away for her," a voice cried out, angrily. The Winchester looked to see Castiel stood there.

Alex looked at him in surprised.

"Oh this is-" Dean was about to say but was interrupted again.

"Cas!" Alex cried a smile appearing on her face.

"Hello Alex," Castiel greeted softly. She ran up to Castiel, hugging him tightly. He returned the hug. She pulled away.

"You two know each other?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, so you know Cas as well. That changes everything, if you're friends with Cas then I trust you!" Alex cried, now seeming more welcoming and kind.

"Okay good to know. So how do you two know each other?" Sam questioned them.

"I've known Cas since I was four years old, he saved my life," Alex told them.

Dean and Sam exchanged curious glances.

That's when they were all thrown up in the air and Alex felt herself being picked up. She was then thrown violently against the wall. She fell to the ground with a crash! She looked up her vision was blurry. A man stood then, well a demon. Castiel immediately stood up, ready to fight.

"I don't think so," the demon man cried grabbing Alex off the floor. He pulled her closer, holding a knife to her heart.

Dean and Sam pulled themselves up, ready to leap into action.

Castiel took one step forward.

"Don't move, you come any closer I kill the girl!" he cried out, laughing. They all stayed where they were.

Alex struggled to break free.

"Go on then! Do it!" Alex dared him.

"I don't see what makes you so special to her!" he snapped at her.

"Well I don't know, why don't you ask her yourself? Or are you too much of a moron to ask a question?" Alex mocked

"SHUT YOUR TRAP!" he screamed, throwing her forwards. Alex gasped as she flew threw the air. She then crashed into a pair of arms. She cracked her eyes open to see Castiel's warm face.

"Are you alright Alex?" he asked her.

"Fine," Alex replied, brushing herself off. She turned to face the demon. She speedily spoke some words of Latin.

"I don't think so!" he cried sending them all flying back again.

Castiel jumped to his feet, quickly smiting the demon.

"What the hell?" Dean cried.

"Long story cut short he used to work for the demon that killed my mother!" Alex explained…

The four climbed out the Impala and piled into Bobby's house.

"Hey Cas," Dean cried pulling him aside as Sam and Alex went into the other room.

"Why didn't you want us to help her?" Dean asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"I just wanted to keep Alex out of this," Castiel mumbled.

"Out of what?" Dean questioned.

"Stopping Lilith from breaking the seals," he trailed off.

Dean was now even more confused.

"Once she learns about it, she'll want to help. I just wanted to keep her out of this, keep her safe. It's the least I owe her."

Dean may have still been confused, but he nodded in understanding. It was clear to him that this Alex meant a lot to him for some unknown reason. The two entered the room, it seemed that Sam and Bobby had already filled her in on the seals. Cas had been right, Alex was determined to help them. She told them that she was going to finish for her summer holidays early and go with Sam and Dean. Dean shrugged, this girl was very insistent he'd give her that…


	2. I Know What You Did Last Summer

_**(Oh, I haven't updated this in like months, so sorry about that! Anyway here is Chapter Two. And yes this is based on the 4x09 episode. Hope you enjoy.**_

_**Review Replies: **_

_**Phatom's Ange- Thanks a lot I'm glad you're enjoy and here is more, thanks for being so patient xD)**_

**~ Chapter Two ~**

**~ I Know What You Did Last Summer ~**

Alex groaned as she cracked her eyes open. She had managed to talk Janet into letting her go on a 'Road trip' for a good few months or so with Sam and Dean. She had to convince her that they worked in the same business her mother used to, explaining she wanted to do that business as well. Janet had been a friend of Alex's mother, so she knew her well, well minus the whole paranormal hunter. She had been sleeping in the backseat of Impala as they drove to their next job. Alex had to be thankful to the brothers, at least they had let her come along. Alex had been road tripping with them for a while, around three or four months now. They had grown to trust each other, however they still didn't quite understand the amount of faith Alex had in Castiel.

Alex yawned stretching her arms as she sat up.

"So where we heading now?" Alex asked, sitting in the middle of the backseat, moving her head in between Dean and Sam.

"A hospital," Dean informed.

"A hospital?" Alex questioned.

"Yeah, Ruby tipped us about this girl called Anna Milton last night. She escaped from the hospital, and demons are looking for her," Sam answered.

"Demons? Wait a minute, we're taking a tip off from Ruby? Ruby?" Alex said.

"That's what I said," Dean told her.

"Don't you start with that Alex," Sam snapped.

"Fine," Alex cried raising her hand in the air and leaning back into her seat…

Alex drummed her fingers impatiently on the back of the front seats of the impala. She was too young to accompany Dean and Sam into the hospital so she had to stay put and wait. Eventually the two returned climbing into the front seats and the three took off to Anna's home.

Alex followed Dean and Sam into the quiet Milton house. It seemed rather quiet… too quiet in fact.

"Anyone else thinking it's too quiet?" Alex whispered. She had her hand firmly gripped on the gun in her pocket.

They entered the front room and Alex placed a hand over her mouth. The room smelt of death and decay. Alex looked down noticing Anna's parents, each with their throats slit it would appear the demons got here first…

Alex looked up at the church, it had the same window Anna had been drawing in her sketches. The three entered and headed up the stairs to the top floor.

It appeared to be empty.

"Hello!" Alex called.

They heard movement and voice cry, "Who's there?"

"I'm Sam, this is my brother Dean and Alexis," Sam called to her.

"Sam? Not Sam Winchester?" came her muffled reply.

Sam exchanged glances with Dean before replying, "Err… yeah!"

That's when she revealed herself to them. Anna Milton, a young woman with long red hair. She stood below the window, so the light from it cast upon her.

"And you're Dean?" she paused for a moment, "The Dean?"

"Well, yeah. The Dean I guess!" he replied with a small smirk. Alex and Sam just cast him disapproving glances.

"And you're Alexis aren't you? Alexis Rose?" Anna asked looking at Alex.

"Yeah but I go by Alex!" Alex told her.

"It's really you! Oh my god." She looked straight at Dean, "The angels talk about you. You were in hell but Castiel pulled you out, and some of them think you can help save us."

She then looked at Sam, "Some of them don't like you at all." She then looked Alex, "Well they don't really know what to make of you!"

She continued by saying, "They talk about you all the time lately. I feel like I know you."

"So you talk to angels?" Dean asked her.

"Err… no, no, no way. They probably don't ever know I exist. I just kind of overhear them," Anna answered.

"You overhear them?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, they talk and sometimes I just hear them in my head…" Anna trailed off.

"Like right now?" Dean questioned.

"Not right this second, but a lot. And I can't shut them out there's so many of them!" Anna explained.

"Like a human angel radio?" Alex asked.

"Something like that!" Anna agreed.

"So they lock you up with a case of crazies when really you were just tuning in to angel radio?" Dean asked.

"Yes thank you!" Anna cried.

"Anna when did the voices start? Do you remember?" Sam questioned her.

"I can tell you exactly! September 18th!" Anna replied.

Sam looked at Dean, Dean returned the look before saying, "The day I got out of hell!"

"First words I heard. Clear as a bell. Dean Winchester is saved!" Anna told them.

Dean and Sam sighed, muttering words to each other that neither Alex or Anna quite caught.

"Well at least now we know why the demons want you so bad!" Dean cried.

"They'd be able to hear everything the Angel's are planning," Alex agreed.

Dean joked, "Your 19100 angel!"

Anna smiled before asking, "Hey do you know if my parents are okay? I didn't go home I was afraid!"

Before any of them could answer Ruby entered the room.

"You got the girl! Good let's get out of here!" Ruby cried.

Anna cried and backed away, "Oh her face!"

Sam turned raising a reassuring hand, "It's okay she's here to help!"

"We've got to get out of here now! Before he gets here!" Ruby warned.

"Before who gets here?" Sam asked.

Dean sighed before saying, "You're actually buying all this crap? She's a demon Sam!"

"Dean's got a point… I've never trusted demons…" Alex mumbled.

"Hey this is no time for trust issues, this guy's a big deal!" Ruby snapped.

They looked noticing a nearby Jesus statue begin to cry blood.

"Sam you've got no choice you have to use your powers," Ruby told him.

Sam sighed as he ushered Anna into a nearby room for her safety.

"You sure you want to stay here Alex?" Dean asked her.

Alex shrugged. Alex then looked at Ruby who said, "Alex they can handle this help me get Anna outta here!"

Alex sighed but agreed as the two took Anna and made an escape from the Church…

Alex tapped her foot impatiently on the floor of the cabin. Anna was sat on a sofa and Ruby was stood by the door. Alex sighed she couldn't relax she was worried about both the Winchesters but she wouldn't admit it.

Eventually Ruby opened the door allowing the two Winchesters inside.

Alex sighed a breath of relief.

"Glad you could make it!" Ruby cried as she closed the door behind them.

"Yeah thanks!" Sam thanked her then asked, "Anna are you okay?"

"Yeah I think so," she replied, "Ruby's not like other demons she saved my life."

"Yeah I hear she does that," Dean grimaced.

Alex gave him a confused look as she sat on the sofa next to Anna.

Dean looked at Ruby, "I guess I owe you for…"

"What?" Ruby asked.

"For Sam… you know…" Dean said.

"Don't strain yourself," Ruby replied.

"Okay moment over? Good cause that was awkward," Dean cried turning back to Anna.

Alex smirked slightly but hid it like a pro.

"Hey Sam, could I make a quick call to my parents? To let them know I'm okay!" Anna asked him.

Sam sighed sitting the other side of Anna, "Anna your parents… I'm sorry…"

"No… they can't be…" Anna gasped as she broke down in tears.

Alex gently rubbed her shoulder as an attempt to comfort her, she knew the pain of losing a parent.

"Why is this happening to me?" Anna cried out.

"I don't know," Sam mumbled.

"I'm sorry Anna," Alex said.

Anna then raised her head as she cried, "They're coming!"

The lights began to flicker and Dean ushered everyone into the backroom for safety.

As soon as they were inside the door flew open. Alex felt warm happiness as Castiel walked through the door. But her happiness was short lived when Uriel also entered. She hated Uriel and didn't trust especially to have Castiel's back.

"Cas?" Dean questioned.

"What are you doing here?" Alex directed her angry question at Uriel.

"We're here for the girl!" Uriel said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Anna has to die!" Castiel said….


End file.
